


phone call sadness

by bestliars



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestliars/pseuds/bestliars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a cold day in july</p>
            </blockquote>





	phone call sadness

Ryan calls Shea on a cold day in Minnesota. Minnesota has a lot of cold days, Ryan knew that going in, but this one was supposed to be nice. It’s only the end of July, but today’s weather would fit right in if it was October. It rains on and off. The sky never gets clear, despite the wind. They had to go from room to room closing the windows to keep out the chill. Earlier in the week the windows had to be shut to keep in the air conditioning, necessary to fight off the ninety degree heat.

Today it’s cold in Minnesota, and Ryan’s calling his ex. The two things aren’t directly related.

Ryan isn’t changing his mind because of the weather. He loves Zach, he loves Minnesota, he made the right decisions. He has a life here that makes him warm inside. The weather isn’t making Ryan regret a single thing.

He isn’t just calling his ex-boyfriend, he’s calling his former best friend. They had sex, but before that they were buddies, they were teammates, they were partners.

If the weather did anything to inspire Ryan’s call it’s that he hope the cool weather will encourage cool heads. He doesn’t want to fight, he isn’t interested in shouting about what went wrong. Everything went wrong, and there’s enough blame for both of them. Ryan isn’t interested in how it ended, and he doesn’t want to completely give up on what they had before.

Ryan knows that things are never going to be the same. There’s been too much heartbreak between them. But he’d like it if they could interact peacefully off the ice. Getting drinks after a game would be cool. Catching up on the phone over the summer sounds nice. 

So here he is, calling his ex-boyfriend on an unseasonably cold day. There’s nothing else to do. Before this he was just watching the rain, but that stopped for now. He waits to see if Shea picks up.

The telephone rings.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last summer, and the weather described is accurate to then, not now #important


End file.
